Honeymoon (Take Two)
by LlamaRose
Summary: Bella's Point of View. She had enjoyed their first time, but the bruises she had sustained had sworn Edward off trying again. This is Bella's effort to entice him to give it a second shot. This is a one-shot.


Honeymoon OneShot

I was sick of this. It had been three nights since we had first arrived on the Island. Three nights since the first time Edward and I had shown our love towards each other in the way that husbands and wives are meant to. So far it had been the only time. It was a near indescribable experience. I had loved Edward for so long that the sensation of being able to physically love him blew me away. There was pain, but the kind that you'd expect before great joy and pleasure. I hadn't reached the pinnacle of pleasure, but who cares when for the duration of our joining I was screaming and gripping his shoulders so hard if he were human I would have torn straight through his skin. I loved the way he had held my hips and whispered sweet nothings at my neck as he moved inside of me. Seeing him smile to himself would have been enough to satisfy me.

At first he was reserved and cautious when I was still wincing at his movements. As that had subsidised the first moan fell from my lips. In that moment something inside Edward changed. His hands had moved from his cradling position to steadying himself as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. My voice got higher and even wilder. It felt like I was actually rising off the bed and leaving my body. Edward's grip tightened as he got closer. Neither of us had done this before but by instinct we both knew what was about to happen. As long as I live, in this life and the next, I will never forget the sound of my husband's beautiful voice when he told me "I can't stop it love, I have to! Oh Bella, I'm going to cum in you!" Nothing has ever made me feel more alive. It was also the only time I have ever heard him come close to saying any profanity or anything sexual.

The morning after our first night wasn't pretty. There were clear signs of our coupling all over the room. I was being held precariously as my side of the bed ad caved in and was sloping to the floor. Feathers adorned the bed and our bodies. Edward must have ripped them in the night. The bedside table on my side had been knocked forwards, perhaps from the rocking of the bed. But none of this compared to the "damage" I had sustained. When I had stood to go to the bathroom Edward growled behind me. My arms, waist, hips and thighs were speckled with deep bruises that were formed in the shape of his fingers. He was so disgusted with himself he wouldn't listen to my reasoning as he hurried me into the shower to clean me up. He had sworn that he would never do this to me again.

That day he kept me occupied with activities, sight-seeing and games. Whenever I held onto him for too long or mentioned sex at all he brushed me off like he used to before we were married. When we got into bed that night (fixed when I was in the shower) Edward was quick to cover my negligée with the sheets and he held my arms close to my body as he spooned me. He pretended not to notice the way I dipped my head back to him to show off my neck and chest. He shifted further away from me when I arched my back to try to create some contact between our bodies. He wasn't having any of it.

The next day was more of the same. I was growing weary of his behaviour. Kisses were restricted to my forehead or cheek only. His eyes lingered on my bruises, which had now blossomed to even more unattractive shade of purple. The loathing in his stares made me feel like covering up every inch of my body so he would no longer have to be forced to look at it. I know his repulsion wasn't because of me but when you're being stared down like that for hours on end it's difficult not to hate yourself. After the very long day of distractions we were sitting on our bed doing some puzzle games. Eventually Edward had mentioned the late hour and had taken the games back into the reception area. When I was changing into my night wear I had realised that I had enough of this. Without replacing my clothes I crawled onto the bed, my hands resting on the headboard. I spread my legs to shoulder width and rested down onto my knees.

"Bella! What are you doing?!"

"I would have thought that was obvious, Edward." I was looking down towards the sheets. Just because I wasn't a virgin anymore it didn't mean that I wasn't embarrassed about Edward seeing my bare body on show.

"Well it's not. You know that we're not getting into this again." His voice was becoming angrier. I squeezed my eyes shut in the hope that his words would hurt less.

"Is it because I'm not good enough?"

"Bella, of course you are. You know why we can't do this. Love, please put some clothes on."

"No."

"Love, please. It's not that I don't like what I see but there's no way I'm going to cause you pain again.

"You didn't hurt-"

"Bella, I can still see your marks. Don't lie to me." I wasn't lying to him. I never lie to him. He knows that. He mustn't want me.

"Love?" He said when I hadn't spoken. "Come here, let me hold you."

"No. I'm not moving until you give me what I need."

"What you need is to stop this and let me love you in another way."

"You don't want me, do you?"

"Bella I-"

"Don't say it. You don't want me, and you can't love me. Otherwise you wouldn't let me kneel here and humiliate myself."

"I do love you, so very much. You know that."

"If you loved me Edward you would at least try to show me that." I looked towards him. His face was conflicted. "I'm here presenting myself to you, begging for you to touch me, or love me in some way. The only explanation as to why you're just standing there is you don't want me." He was shaking his head as I spoke. "Edward, I'm offering myself up in any way you could possibly imagine just for a second chance. Why can't you love me?" My head dropped back down and I could feel the tears fighting to escape my eyelashes.

"Please love, I do love you. I want this so much. I can't hurt you again. I can't live with myself if I do."

"If that's how you feel. But that means you'll have to live with my unhappiness and me staying in this position until you come to your senses." This time the silence came from him. I wouldn't have even been able to tell if he was still in the room.

"What is it that you want from me?" Edward growled suddenly; his face very close to mine.

"For you to love me," I whimpered.

"Fine." I felt his weight leave the bed and there was silence. I was frightened that he had left me. That he decided that what I was asking was too much, and he was unwilling to deal with this.

My knees were jerked apart and fingers were on my ass spreading me open. I shrieked at the sensation of a tongue running from my clit, over my entrance and across my asshole.

"Don't you ever say that I don't love you again, Isabella. I won't have my wife lying about absolute truths. And if you ever say I don't want you again I'll have to show you how very, very wrong you are." His voice was low and had almost a menacing tone. His breath of my revealed private areas made a tingle wash over me. He had kissed my pussy before he has first entered it but this was the first time he had used his tongue on me. His hands had never before touched by ass at all, let alone lick me there too. He meant business.

Spreading my ass slightly more he dipped his tongue straight into my hole and swirled it around to entice more fluid to come rushing down and pool on his tongue. My light moans merely encouraged him more. He moved his tongue away, only to dart it back in and out over and over again. My grip tightened on the headboard and my pussy squeezed around him. My moans got louder and deeper. He also got deeper. His face was pressed so close to me it was a good thing that he didn't need to breathe. I pushed back against his face to force him further in. he came out and slipped down to my clit. He was very well lubricated with my fluids that it was effortless to nibble and flick me.

"You taste fucking amazing Isabella."

"Edward! Did you just swear?" I could almost feel his grin against my pussy.

"Love, profanities are reserved for great pain and great pleasure. And I don't think in the entire history of the human race has there been a pussy that tastes this beautiful."

His words made me give way. My top half fell onto the mattress, so only my ass was up in the air. I was embarrassingly wet. I was sure that I was making a mess of his perfect face. I had always loved the way in which Edward spoke to me. The addition of swear words to his vocabulary made him even sexier to me. He returned to pleasuring my clit, treating it in a way it had never been treated before. His long gorgeous pianist fingers massaged my ass cheeks and inched closer to my holes.

"Ohhh Edward! I love you so much! Forgive me for earlier. You do love me, and I love you!" He moaned against my pussy and he got another gush in return. The vibrations of his chuckles get the fluids flowing.

"Edward! Edward!"

He pulled away from me and I groaned in frustration at the loss of him. Those long fingers penetrated my pussy with no warning. He didn't allow me any adjustment time, his pace was fast and firm straight away.

"Yes, moan for me love! You feel so perfect. I can feel every ridge and droplet of moisturise. Oh God, you're burning me! I can't wait to be in you again."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do, now I don't want any more of that talk. Or any at all. I'm going to make you scream for me, my precious Isabella. Are you ready?"

"Yes! Yes!" Excitement coursed through my blood vessels like electricity and my panting increased. wetness soaked my asshole as his tongue reinstated contact with my skin.

"Fuck! Edward, what are you doing to me?!"

"I appear to me eating out you beautiful ass and feeling how wet the inside of you pussy is, my darling." I couldn't believe how cheeky and playful he was being, considering ten minutes previously he was resolute he wouldn't be going near me again. I didn't know that having your asshole licked could be so pleasurable. I was faintly embarrassed because of what he was doing but his insistence to keep me open wide and to please me put my worries to rest. He was swirling his tongue around my whole, spiralling closer at each rotation. Just like he did with my pussy he slipped into my asshole and pulsed in and out. His fingers and tongue were working at alternate times so I was always filled up with a part of him. My stomach squeezed and I was elevated to a new level I hadn't yet felt. As he pushed into me it felt like a pool inside of me was increasing and was about to burst.

"Fuck, Edward!" My urgent tone alarmed him.

"Bella, are you ok?!"

"Don't stop please!" He returned with furiously speed and dedication. My skin was burning and my pussy and ass flexed around my lover.

"Edward! I think I'm going to cum! Edward! Edward!"

A raging wave of painful release seared through every cell of my body and the flood had been released from me. I must have been screaming my lungs out because when the throbbing had calmed down my throat was sore and my ears were ringing. My body slumped fully to the bed. My breathing was so heavy I was being raised off the sheets by several centimetres. Cool arms slid under my body and turned me on my back. I opened my eyes to see the glorious face of my husband. Edward's usually untidy hair was a complete mess, the ruffled look made him look even more rugged and gorgeous. His lips nearly sparkled with cum and his eyes were wild.

"Was that enough to satisfy you?" He teased.

"More than enough. I love you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Do you have any idea what you did, Bella?"

"No? I mean yes, I-uh- came. I had an orgasm." I was still hot from the aftermath but I knew the familiar blush was creeping up my neck and settling on my cheeks.

"Have you ever had an orgasm before darling? I know last time I didn't quite get you there however have you done it to yourself?" I swear he just loved to see my uncomfortable.

"No honey, I told you that I hadn't before. This was, you know, the first time I have. Why? What's wrong?" The largest grin spread across his face as he held me against his body.

"Because you are, now what is the current terminology? Ah yes, a squirter. When you came you squirted all over my hand and face."

"What? You have to be kidding! I didn't think that actually existed. Oh my God, did I get it all over you? I'm so sorry!" He brought his glistening fingers up to his lips and paused.

"Please don't apologise for allowing me to do this." The two fingers he had fucked me with pushed passed his lips and he sucked on them like they were the sweetest candy in existence. His groans accompanied hip gyrations against my stomach. He took his fingers out and licked the parts he could reach, maintaining eye contact at all times.

"So, Isabella Cullen," he whispered when he was finished, lifting his shirt off. His abs looked spectacular in the dim light. "Would you allow your very foolish husband," he reached down to undo his zip," to make amends to his beautiful wife," he pulled down his trousers and boxers in one motion, "or being an ass for the first part of our honeymoon?" His cock was nestled between the deep V of his abdomen. Having given myself only to him, and having never felt the need to watch porn, I didn't know how he measured up compared to the rest of the population. It didn't matter regardless, to me he was perfect and he was more than capable of making me feel good. He threaded his left hand around my neck to braid it within my hair. His right hand rubbed up and down the inside of my right thigh. I nodded in response to question. He gripped the base of his cock and rubbed it up and down the slit of my pussy, lubricating himself. He kissed my lips for the first time since the last time.

"I love you Isabella Cullen, my adoring wife. Are you ready for me?"

"I love you too Edward Cullen. I am ready for you my husband."

Edward pushed into me in one full motion until he was buried, moving his hand under to my ass. To have him inside of me completed me. I wasn't fully myself until I was joined with Edward. I wasn't 100% used to him yet so I still felt some discomfort at having to stretch to accommodate him. I was angry though, the ache was bittersweet.

"Make love to me, Mr Cullen."

"As you wish, Mrs Cullen."

He eased out of me half way and crashed back in. he eased out of me half way and crashed back in. he pulled out slightly faster and he rammed back into me. He pulled nearly all the way out and rammed hard back into me. Over and over again. Rinse and repeat. Never ending. His rhythm was increasing exponentially fast until all he was doing was slamming into me. There was silence save for our pants and the sound of our bodies slapping into each other. His left hand trailed down my body, squeezing my breast as he went, and joined his other hand at my ass. He sat up further and pulled my bottom half off of the bed with him. He never faltered in his thrusts through this. My knees were hitched near his elbows. Sports or gymnastics aren't exactly my strong suit but for him I would down anything. When he next pushed into me I hooked my ankles over his shoulders. He gasped loudly.

"I didn't think you could be any tighter but here you are, surprising me as always!" He reached down to my face, catching my bottom lip in his perfect teeth.

"I promise you that you we will never make love, have sex, or fuck again without you cumming. I solemnly swear it." He kissed me hard as he resumed. It reminiscently felt like the first time. There was more too it though. This was sure and certain. This was bold loving. This new angle made him rub up against a spot deep inside of me which I think he might have brushed against last time once or twice.

"Keep hitting where you are honey!"

Edward grabbed hard onto my ass a thrust me harder than ever before. I squealed at the joy or having that little spot fucked. He did it again. And again. My stomach tightened, my limbs went rigid. Then my pussy held onto Edward for fear of him leaving.

"Fuck, your tightness love! It's making me close, really close. So close! Are you feeling good darling?"

I could give the slightest nod and nothing more. My body was unmoving but inside I was writhing in the flames that danced that were lit throughout me.

"Edward!" My eyes shot open. This time the gush was more powerful, trying to compete with the power of Edward's hips. I saw the clear fluid spray my husband's abs and coat my ass and thighs.

"Bella!" Boiling hot cum spurted deep within my pussy as I was still squirting over us both. Edward did not still until both of us had finished giving all that we had. He was careful not to rest too hard on me when we relaxed and held each other. Despite having no need to take in oxygen he was breathing as deeply and as heavily as I was. I didn't think I could love him as much as I did in that one perfect crystallising moment of joy. He was mine. And I was his.

"Apology accepted?" He whispered against my hair.

"Only if you accept mine."

"Of course. No more arguments. Only love from now on."

"Agreed."

6


End file.
